


the teeth tithe

by insearchofamonstergirlfriend



Series: tales from the lower alleys [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Carpathian Crypts, F/F, I apologize for nothing, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, The Lower Alleys, hot vampire lady, no beta we die like men, useless lesbian, we need more named women in the court of the rogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insearchofamonstergirlfriend/pseuds/insearchofamonstergirlfriend
Summary: the carpathian crypts try to pay their tithe with human teeth. rosie tags along to collect the actual appropriate tithe, but mostly to catch a glimpse of countess maricara
Relationships: Countess Maricara/Original Female Character(s)
Series: tales from the lower alleys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882699
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Appreciation





	the teeth tithe

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still working on other fics, but last night as i was skimming a chapter for research i stumbled across and remembered countess maricara, and well, i'm insearchofamonstergirlfriend so here we have this excessively self indulgent fic. thank you so much for reading!

“No. Teeth, and especially not human teeth, are not an acceptable tithe.” Rosie looked over at the Rogue at his words. He was holding a bag in one hand and a tooth in the other. “And your mistress should know that.” He was talking to a figure in a grey cloak. A Carpathian vampire then.

A smile grew across Rosie’s face, and she shifted in her chair to get a better look. She’d talked to several members of the Strigoi Shrouds and walked by Lamia Lodge more times than she cared to admit, but when it came to the Carpathian Crypts, she knew next to nothing.

The vampire who led them — Countess Maricara — seemed like she’d be very hot, but unfortunately she’d never visited the Dancing Phoenix while Rosie was there.

“You do not like our teeth tithe?” The vampire replied.

“I’ll send you back with an escort, and if they are not given a proper tithe, well,” His Majesty smiled at that. He didn’t need to finish the sentence aloud. Everyone in the lower alleys had heard of the ear collection.

Having never seen it nor evidence of cut off ears, Rosie didn’t exactly believe in its existence. It still worked great as a threat though.

The Carpathian was quick to bow and the Rogue nodded towards his second. Rosie scrambled up from her chair then. She’d have no better chance to catch a glimpse of the vampire lady than this.

“May I go as well?”

The Rogue’s hazel eyes studied her briefly before nodding.

* * *

Much like the Lamia Lodge, the building the vampire led them to was imposing and had all its windows boarded up. Rosie couldn’t help but lift briefly up onto her toes in excitement as she waited for the vampire to open the door. She could never be a vampire — she loved garlic far too much — but an early fascination had turned into a possibly unhealthy obsession as an adult. That is to say, Rosie wouldn’t mind feeding one of them. She’d participated in the blood drives at Maywell before, but she didn’t think she’d mind letting one of them feed directly from her either.

Especially if that one were Countess Maricara.

Whatever Rosie had imagined her to look like, and trust her, Rosie had imagined Countess Maricara many a time, she exceeded everything. Her hair was dark and lightly curly, styled like it was moments from breaking free of its pins. What Rosie would do to see it perfectly wild...

She wore a corset to rival any of Rispah’s with her curves were on full display, especially her cleavage. Merlin, she should come with a warning. The countess’s lips were a seductive red and whether it was from lipstick or blood well, Rosie didn’t particularly mind, and maybe she even hoped it was the latter. Vampires couldn’t read minds, right?

She didn’t show her fangs the whole time she talked to them, or rather just Marek. Rosie was too busy staring at her red lips and hoping for a peek. It was probably better she didn’t though. Who knew what effect that would have on her.

Rosie swallowed and bit down on the inside of her cheek. She probably shouldn’t have asked to join. Whatever support she’d come along under the guise of providing… needless to say if it came to that, she’d probably be more of a hindrance than a help. But Rosie also couldn’t imagine going back to before she knew what Countess Maricara looked like. Had the world been this vibrant before?

“My apologies.” And then there was her voice. Oh, her voice. It was husky and positively made Rosie’s knees weak. Her cheeks had to be aflame, but she couldn’t stop looking at the countess. She barely had the wherewithal to know what they were talking about. It was all about the countess. Did she have some sort of thrall Rosie was caught under? It was a possibility, but Rosie was a disaster of a lesbian with a thing for vampires. Countess Maricara didn’t need a thrall to invade Rosie’s mind and overtake her every thought.

“Of course we’ll amend this and provide you with the proper tithe. You’re sure you don’t want to keep the teeth?”

The other vampire, whom Rosie hadn’t even noticed leaving she’d been so caught up on the countess, returned and held a new bag out to Marek.

It was kind of a disappointment. Rosie wasn’t ready to leave.

The countess hadn’t spared a glance at Rosie this whole time, so when her eyes did at last meet Rosie’s, well, she actually did forget to breathe then. She felt consumed, or like she’d burst into flames. Her eyes, her dark and beautiful eyes. They stared into her soul, transfixing Rosie in place. She’d say there had to be a magic there, but whether it was beyond that of a beautiful and lethal woman she couldn’t know.

“What’s your name?”

“Rosie, your ladyship” she replied. How did you refer to someone of her station? For the life of her, she couldn’t recall. She was sure all her brain cells but one had abandoned her when she entered the hotel, and that one brain cell knew just one thing: vampire lady hot.

“Enchantée.”

Countess Maricara’s eyes stayed on her several moments more before finally lifting. Still Rosie did not feel free.

“Are we done now? I haven’t yet fed this morning.”

* * *

Out in the street, Rosie’s cheeks flamed a bright red. Had she done anything particularly embarrassing in there? She remembered nothing. It was just that dark curly hair, those red lips, that husky voice and those piercing eyes. Perhaps concerning but certainly not a result of any sort of vampiric magic.

She let Marek handle the delivery of the tithe and branched off to the smithy. Hopefully the heat and work would get her more back to herself.

It did not.

After she missed the anvil a third time, nearly swinging down to hit her leg, Aled looked over at her. “What’s got you so distracted today?”

“Vampires,” Rosie said and looked down at what was  _ supposed _ to be the beginnings of a knife. Sighing, she set the hammer down and grabbed the misshapen metal. “I’m sorry I just don’t think I’m going to be any help today.”

“That’s alright.” Aled said. “Why don’t you go home and rest?”

Rosie nodded, but she had a different destination in mind.

* * *

Was Rosie foolish enough to walk into the territory of the Carpathian Crypts by herself?

Yes, apparently she was. She breathed in and then breathed out as she neared the building. She didn’t even know what her objective was with this or if she’d manage to say more than three words this time.

This time Countess Maricara was in the central room already when Rosie walked through the door, almost as if she’d been waiting for something, or someone.

Once again as Rosie’s eyes landed on the vampiress her breath escaped her. The memories burned into her mind didn’t compare to the real thing. Of course they didn’t. And it wasn’t just her looks that were so enthralling. The countess had an indescribable presence.

“So,” she said, standing up from the wall she’d been leaning against and gliding towards Rosie. “You’ve returned.”

Rosie was able to gather herself only enough to nod. Countess Maricara was right there in front of her now, right in range of reaching out and touching her. Rosie’s cheeks flamed and as the urge to lower her gaze rose up inside her, she fought it, instead lifting her chin and meeting the vampiress’s eyes.

Countess Maricara reached out a hand with many a ring on it and delicately stroked Rosie’s cheek. Her fingers were cold and smooth like marble. Unearthly. “Does His Majesty want something else or is this a visit for pleasure?”

The quiet gasp could only be her own, and Rosie closed her eyes briefly. This had definitely been a mistake, the worst of all of them today. Countess Maricara saying… that word. It was too much. And she’d still said nothing at all.

“I see,” her voice was more a whisper now, and Rosie could feel her breath close to her ear, or a semblance of breath. Did vampires breathe?

Rosie swallowed, swallowed again, and then tried to speak. “I…”

What a great way to embarrass herself in front of her immortal… crush? She’d spent less than fifteen minutes in the vampiress’s presence. Crush was the wrong word on multiple levels.

She felt the countess take a step back then, fingers grazing her skin until they were gone and it was all Rosie could do to not follow her, yearning for more of that touch, more of the countess’s skin on hers.

She opened her eyes. The countess’s gaze was so dark and intense, and Rosie reminded herself once again to breathe.

After she got her breath back, or at least as much as she would being in this room alone with Countess Maricara, she opened her mouth again. She really had not thought this through. What sort of date could you invite a vampire on anyway? She hadn’t really heard of many humans dating vampires, beyond the muggle vampire literature she sometimes (always) picked up when it stumbled into her path. “Would… would you like to go see a play with me?” She asked finally. Her first complete sentence of this visit. Embarrassing.

The countess’s eyes widened like whatever she’d been expecting, it hadn’t been that.

She took another step towards Rosie, tilted her head. “A play.”

Rosie nodded, slightly emboldened by the way she appeared to be off balance. “What do you say, My Lady?”

The countess blinked slowly. Did vampires actually need to blink or was that just for Rosie’s benefit?

“Sure,” she said. There was something different in her voice now, something Rosie couldn’t quite figure out or name.

“Oh. Really?” Rosie grinned. “Brilliant. I have no idea of the details right now, but I can figure it out and contact you if that’s okay? Do you receive owls? Or would I be better off just swinging by to tell you? I don’t mind either way. Really I might prefer the latter. Whatever is best for you.”

The countess was definitely amused now, and a heady thrum washed through Rosie’s body, quelling her embarrassment about rambling on. How ever would she get through an entire date with this vampiress? She’d either spend it in awed breathless silence or ramble so much she was also breathless. Well, she supposed a play would be a good way to curb either of those.

“You can stop by,” Countess Maricara said. “In fact I look forward to it.”

Oh no. All of Rosie’s blood had to be right at the surface of her cheeks. She had to get out of here before she embarrassed herself any further and made the countess rethink agreeing to the date.

“Okay,” Rosie murmured. “Alright, fantastic.” She nodded. “Well, I should probably get going. Got stuff to do for the rogue, you know.” The fact that she managed to make it out of there without tripping and falling flat on her face was one she was very grateful for, and right outside the door on the steps of the building she burst into a giddy little dance, partially to celebrate everything, partially because she had way too much excited energy inside her and she needed to get it out. Laughter echoed from inside the building as she danced. Countess Maricara’s laughter. Just like the rest of her, it stole away her breath.

Bloody hell, she had a date with a vampire.


End file.
